


Random Inner Ramblings from the Mind of a Resentful Girl made Prettier than they Should Be

by flyingunikittys



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Like, Like Poetry but also.... Not, Ramblings I guess, Random - Freeform, Thoughts that sound pretty, maybe i'll call it that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingunikittys/pseuds/flyingunikittys
Summary: I dunno even. The title says it all, I'd say.





	1. [Entry 001]

 

_I am armed with the power of a thousand gods._

_Don't ask why, I just am_

 

_There was always something special about me._

_I feel like my soul is on fire_

_I guess some people are just destined to burn_

_Like a candle_

_I bring light to others as I melt_

 

_People say I don't have a chance_

_They're probably right_

 

_My eyes glow yellow_

_With visions eyes should not see_

_And my lips are stained red and gold_

_With the blood of gods and mortals alike_

_My throat aches_

_With songs and languages so old_

_The earth herself doesn't remember them_

_The old gods within me are of dirt and star_

_Dust_

 

_Everything began as dust_

 

_If only you'd let me save you_

_But now it's too late_

_In the end everything will return to dust_

_This is what I prophesize_

 

_-the sword of the gods_


	2. [Entry 002]

_Let's not kid ourselves here_

 

_Movies are not timeless_

_Books are not timeless_

_Dressses or suits are not timeless_

_Opinions change_

_What is accepted in society changes_

 

_In the end, none but one thing are timeless_

 

 

_Death will always be timeless_

_And rest assured_

_That Death will always walk toward you_

_It doesn't run_

_And it stops not even for gods_

_Little by little Death moves closer_

 

_Death is above time_

_It is timeless for it will never end_

_And will always move toward you_

_Slow, perhaps, but steady_


	3. [Entry 003]

 

_I don't like you if_

_You can stare at a drop of blood_

_And feel nothing_

 

_Look at the body_

_And feel nothing_

 

_Look at the living family_

_And feel nothing_

 

_Look at the dead family_

_And feel nothing_

 

_Look at the million dead bodies_

_And then feel something_

 

_It's unnatural_

_If you can't feel sympathy for_

_Even the smallest tragedy_

_How can I trust that you're human_

_When you only care as the problem_

_Stares you in the face?_

_How can I trust_

_That you'd feel sympathy for me?_

 

_-How can I trust that a creature so apathetic would care for me?_


	4. [Entry 004]

 

_People laugh at stone hearts_

_Why do they bother?_

_They know we don't care_

 

_We know we have the higher ground_

_Flowers die so quickly when picked_

_And when, if ever,_

_Does a person leave a flower_

_In the ground where it belongs?_

 

_No_

_They don't_

_They never leave something beautiful_

_Where it should be_

_No_

_Instead they take it_

_They let it die_

_Its life unfulfilled_

 

_Don't gawk at my stone heart_

_Flowers die so quick_

_Stones last forever_

_Changing form and adapting_

 

_But I suppose I'm not so better_

_Because in the end_

_We're all so easily shattered_

 

_I guess that makes us kind of useless_

_If hearts are so easily shattered_

_Which piece do you follow?_

_Better not to bother_

_For fear of being cut by the shards_

_That you attempt to pick up_

 

_-my hands are bloody with betrayal_


	5. [Entry 005]

_What right do you have to hoard the information I killed to get?_

_See, I killed one person_

_She was sweet_

_She was pretty_

_And she took joy in knowing that there was beauty around her_

 

_Don't you get it?_

_I killed her_

_I killed the best part of me to live_

_And I can't even get any reward for it?_

 

_I need something_

_Don't let me drown here_

_I'm fighting_

_So why not throw me down something?_

_What's stopping you?_

 

_Or are you merely a rabid dog that needs to be put down?_

_Fair warning: there will be no warning._

_I will come and put you down._

 

_-lost and unwilling to be found_


	6. [Entry 006]

_don't worry, betrayal is a familiar face even from the most unlikely of places._

 

_i didnt mean to hurt you._

 

_you think that matters?_

 

_im sorry_

 

_it's okay. pain's an old friend, and the only one i'll ever trust again_

_hey?_

 

 

_..._

 

 

_i'msorry_

 

 

_..._

 

 

_please don't go_

 

 

_..._

 

 

_you there?_

 

 

_..._

 

 

_i miss you_

 

 

_..._

 

 

_hey... it's been a while._

 

 

_..._

 

 

_i saw you on tv_

_you still look beautiful_

 

 

_..._

 

_i don't even know if this is still your number_

_either way im sorry_

 

 

_..._

 

 

_please forgive me_

 

 

_...._

 

_Who is this?_


	7. [Entry 007]

_"Why the plants?"_

_I watch him nod to my crown crown of leaves, vine, and pale blossoms._

_"My boy, haven't I taught you anything?" I teased. "Chestnut."_

_"'Do me justice'," he murmured._

 


	8. [Entry 008]

_Is all we do for nothing?_

_In the end, I mean._

_Is any of it worth it?_

_Truly?_

 

_Don’t you know that only_

_A few of us reach the stars?_

_The rest of us claw at the ground_

_Below our feet_

_Wondering why we_

_Could never quite grasp the moon_

_Or even touch the clouds._

 

_Why do we continue?_

_If we cannot gain glory_

_Why bother attempting?_

 

_Why bother a chance with a_

_Flickering light when_

_You could gain certainty?_

 

_-because only legends get to carve their names in the sky_


	9. [Entry 009]

_Can't I just love someone_

_Without any drama?_

_Just a love,_

_True and full of joy?_

_The sound of our_

_Childrens' laughter as_

_They play around us?_

 

_Old and grey,_

_But our eyes are_

_Still the same_

_And our hearts are still full_

_And our arms open?_

 

_Can't I fall in love?_

_Can't I stay in love?_

_In a love that lasts forever,_

_With someone kind and funny_

_Who loves me too?_

_An escape from strife?_

 

_Must I settle for the_

_Broken shards of my heart_

_Thrown across the ground?_

 

_-because only fools fall in love and expect it to last_


	10. [Entry 010]

_It's not the same_

 

_I can never watch people capture hundreds of fish in nets_

_But I can watch a lion devour its prey_

_And I think this is because animals kill when they need to_

_And humans kill when they want to_

_Or think they need to_

 

_One is survival and the other sacrilege_

_It's not the same_

 

_My thoughts, anyway_

_I'd be terrible person in that job range_

_And I still eat meat_

_I hardly think about it then_

 

_But it makes me sad to see_

_Because I imagine how much food it would take to feed one person_

_And I look up how much it would take_

_And then I see how much is harvested_

_How much is overeaten_

_Even when so many are hungry_

 

_And I wonder_

_I wonder a lot_

 

_It's still not the same_


	11. [Entry 011]

_Like Rome, you are_

_Glorious_

_Immortal_

 

_But even you will fall_

_With bloodstained hands_

_And sorrowful eyes_

_And a tired heart_

 

_-conquer or die_


	12. [Entry 012]

_When did you find_

_Comfort in a cigarette_

_But not my arms?_

 

_I stood with them_

_Open wide and_

_My smile so large_

_It burned my cheeks_

 

_Happy to help_

 

_And you walked right past_

_With a broken look_

_In the eyes that used to hold_

_All the stars in the sky for me_

_That were now cold and empty_

_Like shattered glass at my feet_

 

_I could've picked you up_

_I could've raised you from your pain_

_I could've given you peace_

_You_ _didn't let me_

 

_Why would you refuse my comfort_

_When you said this was love?_

_Was it truly love, though,_

_When you lost interest after?_

 

_-just a person who used to know you and wonders where you went_


	13. [Entry 013]

_I will still blame you_

_It may not be your fault but_

_I will always blame you_


	14. [Entry 014]

_What do you do_

_When you find out_

_All the wedding_

_Bells were just alarms?_


	15. [Entry 015]

_I enjoy the silence_

_It calls to me and I_

_Call back to it every time_

 

_My lips are bloody and my_

_Lungs ache but yet I still_

_Call out for it when the_

_Noise comes back for me_


	16. [Entry 016]

_Friend of a friend_

_That I used to know_

_Oh, how I loved you_

 

_I can't recall your name anymore_

_Nor do I truly remember_

_Your face_

 

_Oh, how I loved you_


	17. [Entry 017]

_I mumble_

_Under my breath_

_So often_

_That I don't_

_Know whether_

_I'm praying or_

_I'm swearing_


	18. [Entry 018]

_Why do you weep?_

_Are you crying for me?_

_I'm sorry I made you sad_

_But why would you do such a thing?_

_Why cry for me?_

 

_Did you think I was immortal?_

_Imagine that my blood was ichor_

_And my body was made of stars_

_I would life forever_

_Isn't that so sad?_

_Having to live forever?_

_Do you want to live forever?_

_I'm not quite sure if I do_

_It sounds terribly lonely_

 

_Did you think we wouldn't be back to fight our enemies once more?_

_You thought I wouldn't help you_

_That's right, right?_

_I don't know how long I was gone_

_It's all fuzzy_

_But if I was gone long enough to kill your faith..._

_Then I'm sorry_

_But_

_I've apologized a lot here_

_So I doubt you'd take me seriously_

 

_Are your tears of Happiness or Grief?_

_Why grieve for me?_

_I'm not that special_

_And why be happy to see me?_

_I'm not that special_

_Either way, don't waste those tears on me_

 

_\- i think i lost my mind looking for you, and when i found you, i realized i didn't deserve you_


	19. [Entry 019]

_You regarded me as a toy_

_Easy to manipulate and break_

_All I wanted was to see respect in your eyes_

_I was a fool_

 

_When will you learn your actions have consequences?_

_Is this truly going to be the hill you die on?_

 

  
_I pray the day you learn comes soon_

_This is the only time I'll admit that I worry for you every day_

_I could rip your heart out of your chest in return_

_An eye for an eye, after all_

_But I don't believe that you'd feel an inkling of the agony_

 

  
_I don't care whether you live a good life_

_But I can't help but wonder..._

_Where's my happy ending?_


End file.
